My Hope
by uciha athrun
Summary: Sekarang aku muak melihatnya di hadapanku. /Memang dari dulu aku sudah tau jika Gaara menyukai Hinata./Dua anak sepertinya cukup untuk keluarga kecil kami berdua/Aku mohan Tuhan kabulkanlah permintaanku ini.


**MY HOPE**

**Pair: Sasuke U. and Hinata H.**

**Genre: ****Hurt/Comfort**

**DISCLAIMER: Anime ini siapa yang punya…?**

NARUTO and All characters belongs To Masashi Kishimoto

Sekarang aku muak melihatnya di hadapanku. Saat dia menyentuhkupun aku merasa jijik sekali sehingga aku pergi darinya. Dialah Hyuuga Hinata, kekasihku yang mengisi hidupku dulu.

"S-sasuke-kun ini,"

Lagi-lagi Hinata berkali-kali datang membawakanku bekal makanan yang sudah berkali-kali pula aku tolak. Memang dulu aku suka sekali makan bersamanya apalagi makan dengan bekal yang ia buat. Tapi itu dulu yang berbeda dengan sekarang sehingga kali ini aku berdiri dari dudukku yang berada di kelas dan berjalan pelan tanpa memperdulikan keberadaannya.

"S-sasuke-kun t-tunggu!" Hinata mengejarku dan mengentikan langkahku dengan cara menghadang di depanku.

"I-ini untukmu. A-ada tomat didalamnya." Hinata membuka kotak bento yang ia pegang. Memang sungguh menggoda tampilan bento yang ia bawa, apalagi ditambah dengan irisan-irisan tomat di atasnya. Namun...

"Aku bilang pergi!"

BRAKK...

Aku menampik bento yang ia bawa sehingga isi dari bento itu jatuh berhamburan dilantai dengan suara keras kotaknya yang menghantam lantai keramik kelas.

Aku kembali berjalan melewatinya yang terlihat diam saja sambil melihat apa yang ia bawa untukku berhamburan dilantai.

"K-kenapa?" ucapnya lirih yang membuatku mengatakan kata-kata pedas yang dapat didengar oleh semua orang yang ada didalam kelas.

"Karena aku sudah bosan denganmu." hanya kalimat itulah yang keluar dari mulutku sebelum melesat pergi keluar.

Sedikit aku melihat Hinata sebelum benar-benar melesat pergi. Aku melihatnya jatuh terduduk sambil menangis menutup kedua matanya. Teman-temanku yang berada disanapun hanya menjadikannya tontonan geratis tanpa ada tanda-tanda yang ingin membantu ataupun menenangkannya.

Aku yakin siapapun yang mendapat kejadian ini dia akan merasa sakit sekali sekaligus malu yang amat sangat sehingga Hinata tidak akan mengulangi perbuatannya ini. Semoga saja dengan ini dia tidak akan menemuiku lagi.

Seminggu setelah kejadian tempo hari, aku tidak melihat Hinata lagi. Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya, tapi tak masalah karena inilah tujuanku yaitu tak mau melihatnya lagi didepan mataku.

Disaat-saat kesendirianku di sini yaitu di pojok kelas tempatku duduk, aku melihat hamparan pohon yang berjejer rapi di lingkungan sekolahku. Suasana tenang, nyaman, dan damai inilah yang mengingatkanku akan saat-saat dimana aku bersama Hinata.

Aku suka suaranya yang merdu saat mengatakan sayang padaku. Aku sangat suka saat bibirnya yang tipis itu aku kecup. Aku sangat suka saat dia marah aku goda. Dan yang paling aku suka adalah saat wajah miliknya merona merah saat didekatku dan hanya untukku.

Aku sangat suka sekali dengan semua hal yang ada didirinya. Tapi itu hanyalah masa lalu. Masalalu yang harus segera aku lupakan.

"Sasuke!"

BUAGH

Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tiba-tiba saja disaat aku ingin membuka pintu mobil yang aku parkir di parkiran sekolah, aku menerima sebuah pukulan di pipi kiriku. Posisi badanku yang membelakangi orang itu sungguh tidak menguntungkanku tadi sehingga mau tidak mau aku harus menerima tinju yang cukup menyakiti pipiku.

"Kau," geramku saat melihat siapa yang telah melakukan hali ini padaku "Gaara!" pria berambut merah dengan riasan hitam di kedua matannya terlihat marah dihadapanku tanda satu pukulan tadi juga belum cukup meredakan amarahnya yang aku tidak tau apa penyebabnya.

"Berani-beraninya kau!" aku lihat Gaara mencoba memukulku kembali. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak ingin dipukul untuk yang kedua kalinya, terlebih lagi dengan orang ini. Jadi aku menghindarinya berkali-kali sehingga semakin membuatnya kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah," ucapku enteng sambil melancarkan dua pukulan di pipi dan perutnya disaat ada kesempatan.

BUAGH BUAGH

"Kau tidak akan menang melawanku." pandanganku terlihat meremehkan saat melihatnya kesakitan menerima pukulan diperutnya.

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau yang menyakiti Hinata tidak akan pernah aku maafkan!"

Hinata?!

Ternyata ini semua tentang Hinata. Memang dari dulu aku sudah tau jika Gaara menyukai Hinata. Disaat dia mendengar jika Hinata telah berpacaran denganku, dengan terang-terangan dia datang mengatakan kalau dirinya mencintai Hinata. Dia juga mengancam jika aku menyakiti Hinata, dia tidak akan segan-segan menghajarku. Dan sepertinya ucapannya dulu ia ingin buktikan sekarang.

Sungguh lucu.

Tapi, dengan anak ini mungkin...

"Aku tidak perlu kau maafkan sampah," aku berjalan mendekati Gaara dan mencengkram kerah baju yang ia kenakan "Kau dan Hinata sama-sama tak berguna."

"Apa!" geramnya.

BUAGH

Aku dengan sekuat tenaga memukul pipi Gaara sehingga dia tersungkur cukup keras ditanah. Kekerasanku padanya tidak cukup berhenti disitu saja. Aku langsung menendang, menginjak-injaknya sehingga Gaara tampak menyedihkan dihadapanku.

"Hah... hah... hah..." nafasku sungguh sesak setelah menghajarnya.

Aku butuh istirahat, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan omonganku agar masalah ini cepat selesai.

"Jika mau ambil Hinata untukmu hah hah hah aku tidak butuh hah hah hah" nafasku masih terengah, namun aku tidak mengambil pusing karena aku langsung pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan melesat dengan mobilku pulang kerumah.

Melihat aku pulang dengan keadaan berantakan, ibuku sungguh khawatir. Ibuku secara berlebihan panik sambil membawakan kotak P3K dan masuk kedalam kamarku. Luka dipipiku ia bersihkan dan obati dengan sangat telaten.

Aku sempat melihat mata Ibuku yang berkaca-kaca saat mengobati lukaku. Ibuku sungguh berlebihan sekali padahal aku telah mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Ibu, aku sangat sayang Ibu.

Keadaanku semakin hari semakin berantakan saja. Sudah hampir dua minggu aku tidak masuk sekolah. Jika dihitung-hitung sudah hampir satu bulan aku tidak bertemu dengan Hinata. Pernah suatu ketika Naruto menanyakan akan kabar dan keberadaanku, dia juga mengungkit tentang Hinata yang ingin aku lupakan.

Naruto benar-benar banyak bicara saat itu. Apalagi saat dia membicarakan tentang hubungan hinata dengan Gaara yang semakin dekat saja.

Aku juga sudah tidak peduli pada semuanya, tapi mengapa Hinata masih saja ia ungkit.

Hari ini aku putuskan untuku berangkat ke sekolah. Ibuku cukup keras melarangku pergi, namun aku tetap memaksa. Dan alhasil aku dikurung didalam kamar seperti anak kecil saja.

Haha ibuku memang lucu sekali. Meskipun aku dikurung, mana mungkin itu bisa menghalangi niatku yang sudah bulat. Aku gunakan jalur jendela untuk kabur.

Aku berlri, berlari dan terus berlari agar secepat mungkin menjauh dari kawasan rumahku. Hitung-hitung aku juga melakukan olahraga yang sudah tidak pernah aku lakukan lagi.

Suasana sekolah terlihat masih sama. Sangat tenang disaat jam belajar sedang berlangsung.

Atap, ya, atap sepertinya memang cocok untukku beristirahat sejenak. Meskipun aku datang kesekolah, tapi alasanku kesini tentu saja bukan belajar melainkan memastikan akan suatu hal yaitu Hinata.

Setiap langkah disaat aku menaiki tangga, aku pikir langkahku ini semakin berat saja. Dulu aku dapat berlari dengan cepat menaiki tangga ini bersama Naruto dan yang lainnya saat berlomba untuk mencari siapa yang paling cepat sampai di atap. Tidak seperti sekarang yang hanya jalan saja sudah membuatku terengah, padahal hanya lantai tiga atap berada.

Tua? Aku tidak setua itu. Tapi mungkin saja jika fisikku seperti ini.

Kringggg

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Ternyata aku tertidur dari tadi. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang mudah sekali lelah. Tapi sungguh terlalu, padahal aku hanya menempelkan punggungku di tembok sebentar saja.

"S-sasuke"

Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengannya disini, disaat aku berjalan menuju arah gerbang sekolah berada, Hinata.

"Kau?"

"A-aku mendengar k-kabar kalau k-kau sedang sakit s-sasuke, a-aku jadi k-khawatir jadi aku-"

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat kalau aku baik-baik saja." potongku dengan nada kasar.

"A-aku hanya-"

"Cukup, pergi dari jalanku."

Aku dapat melihat air matanya mengalir keluar dari kedua matanya saat aku pergi melewatinya. Aku juga melihatnya lari menjauh dari tempatku berada dari kedua mataku. Aku sempat melihatnya jatuh karena tersandug sesuatu dan diam terduduk di tanah sebelum Gaara datang menolongnya.

Ini membuat nafasku sesak saat melihatnya yang membuat jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Sakit, sakit sekali dadaku menyaksikan itu. Meski aku sudah meremasnya, tapi rasa sakitnya tidak mau segera hilang.

Aku berjalan sempoyongan menahan sakit. Aku meruntuki jantungku ini yang terlalu berlebihan merespon apa yang aku lihat. Sungguh aku membenci Hinata, maka tolong mengertilah jantung tak berguna.

DREET DREET DREET

Aku terbangun dari tidurku saat ponsel milikku bergetar cukup keras di meja kayu tempatku berbaring. Dengan perlahan aku meraih ponsel itu dan menerima panggilan masuk yang dilayar ponselku terlihat nomor-nomor yang tidak ada didalam kotak telfonku.

"Iya?" jawabku dengan suara serak.

"Uchiha sialan apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata!" suara Gaara menggema dengan keras ditelingaku sekarang ini. Akupun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia maksud sehingga aku meminta penjelasan lebih rinci.

"Apa maksdmu?"

"Kau jangan pura-pura bodoh. Hinata kabur dari rumah pasti itu karena ulahmukan!"

Aku terus berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari menuju arah tempat dimana kenanganku tersimpan. Meskipun jantungku semakin rusak, aku tidak peduli lagi karena kesalahanku, Hinata menjadi seperti ini.

'Karena perbuatanmu Hinata selalu menangis dan mengurung dirinya dikamar. Dia telah berubah. Dia tidak lagi ceria, ramah, bahkan tersenyum meski sedikit saja. Dia telah berubah itu semua karena kesalahanmu Uchiha!'

Semua kata-kata Gaara selalu terngiang dikepalaku. Keinginanku yang tidak ingin membuat Hinata terluka dengan memutuskannya malah menjadi seperti ini.

'Hinata pergi dari rumah. Jika kau tau dimana keberadaannya, tolong bawalah dia pulang meskipun aku tau kau tidak lagi peduli padanya.'

Aku berhenti ditempat dimana tempat ini adalah tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu kebahagiaanku dengan Hinata 2 tahun lalu, tempat dimana aku mengatakan cinta padanya yaitu dibukit belakang sekolah.

Dari berlari aku mulai berjalan. Pandanganku tiba-tiba saja buram karenanya. Nafasku terengah-engah sehingga aku memegang pohon yang cukup kokoh untuk menjadi sandaran tanganku. Gelap, buram, dan tidak jelas. Itulah yang terlihat dimataku disaat aku berhenti untuk beristirahat.

Dengan keaadaanku seperti ini, apakah aku bisa membawamu pulang Hinata.

Tuhan jika kau memang ada, tolong bantu permintaanku ini, hanya ini. Aku mohon.

Aku terus berjalan mendaki bukit yang berada di belakang sekolah. Setiap langkah kakiku melangkah, semakin lama semakin terasa berat. Aku merasa bahwa aku sekarang telah mencapai batasnya. Kakiku tak mampu menopang berat badanku lagi. Tanpa bisa bertahan lagi aku terjatuh dan terduduk didekat pohon yang menjadi sandaran punggungku.

Padahal kurang sedikit lagi, kurang sedikit lagi... tapi kenapa... ini... ini sungguh... sungguh menyedihkan sekali... menyedihkan sekali aku ini... lemah... tak berguna... bahkan untuk yang terakhir.

Sedikit demi sedikit mataku terpejam tak kuat menahan rasa lelah yang amat sangat ini.

Apakah ini sudah waktunya untukku mati?

Apakah ditempat ini aku akan meninggalkan semuanya?

Apakah disaat seperti ini aku meninggalkan Hinata?

Disaat Hinata terluka karenaku?

Hinata

Hinata

Hinata

Demi Hinata, aku tidak boleh mati sekarang.

Demi Hinata aku harus kuat, aku harus dapat mencapainya.

Aku harus dapat membawanya pulang.

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku yang tertutup. Dengan hanya tersisa alasan untuk hidup, tubuhku mampu bergeak. Aku bangkit dengan menjadikan apapun untuk pegangan dan berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih sambil memegang dada tempat jantungku yang lemah berada.

Maafkan aku Ibu. Pasti Ibu saat ini khawatir sekali denganku saat menemukan di dalam kamar inap di rumah sakit tidak melihat kehadiranku. Yang ada hanya tinggal infus yang tadi sempat menempel dilengan kiriku dan ranjang kosong yang biasanya tempatku berbaring. Ini demi Hinata Ibu, jadi aku harap Ibu dapat mengerti.

Demi wanita yang aku cintai, hidupkupun bisa aku korbankan.

"Hinata,"

Aku melihatnya sekarang didepan mataku. Tidak salah jika aku datang ketempat ini meski dengan bersusah payah.

Kakiku melangkah berjalan mendekat kearahnya yang saat ini sedang memunggungiku. Aku yakin dia belum tau akan keberadaanku sekarang sehingga dia tetap diam sambil menghadap arah tebing yang cukup curam sambil tatapannya menatap langit-langit malam.

Aku memegang pundak kirinya dengan perlahan. Dapat aku rasakan jika dia tekejut dengan kehadiran serta sentuhanku. Namun aku yakin jika dia tau jika yang dibelakangnya adalah aku. Terlebih lagi dengan apa yang diucapannya menambah keyakinanku itu.

"A-Aku tak menyangka k-kau akan datang kesini S-sasuke," Hinata tidak mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku. Mungkin dia tidak ingin melihat wajah pria yang selalu menyakitinya.

"K-kau ingat dulu d-ditempat ini kita r-resmi menjadi sepasang k-kekasih. D-ditempat ini awal dari m-mimpi-mimpi kita bermula." aku secara perlahan melepaskan sentuhanku dari pundaknya untuk mendengar ucapannya lebih banyak lagi.

"T-tapi rencana hanyalah rencana. K-keinginanku hidup bahagia b-bersamamu sepertinya hanyalah k-keinginan sepihakku saja.

S-setelah aku berfikir, a-aku menjadi mengerti k-kenapa hubungan ini tidak b-berjalan dengan baik. I-itu karena aku pastinyakan. S-sifatku, t-tingkah lakuku, g-gayaku, p-pasti semua itu yang m-membuatmu bosan terhadap h-hubungan ini.

Tapi, a-aku rindu dengan tempat ini. T-tempat yang merupakan tempat kenangan kita dulu.

J-jadi dihari ini tepat dua tahun h-hubungan kita sebagai sepasang kekasih, a-aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya. A-aku tidak akan cengeng lagi, d-dan menangis lagi saat mengingatmu. Kk-arena sekarang kita bukan siapa-siapa lagi. B-bukan lagi sepasang kekasih.

T-tapi jika kamu mau, m-maukan jika kita tetap menjadi s-sahabat Sasuke."

Kata terakhir Hinata barusan masih dapat aku simak dengan baik, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba pandangan mataku memburam. Kepalakupun semakin berat aku angkat rasanya. Dan disaat Hinata berbalik kearahku,

"M-maukan Sas-"

Tubuhku limbung dan hampir jatuh ketanah sebelum Hinata menangkapku meski dirinya tidak mampu menahan berat badanku sehingga ia ikut jatuh terduduk sambil mendekapku.

"Sasuke apa yang terjadi!"

"SASUKE!"

Dulu mimpiku adalah hidup bersama Hinata. Membangun keluarga yang tidak terlalu besar, namun bisa membuatku bahagia seperti keluargaku sekarang. Setiap hari aku ingin memakan makanan buatan Hinata sebagai istriku. Dan apabila Tuhan memberikan anugrah, aku juga akan menjaga Hinata dengan baik saat dia mengandung anak-anakku.

Aku dengar para wanita hamil selalu meminta hal-hal aneh saat mengandung, contohnya seperti membelikan tomat di pagi dini hari seperti yang pernah dialami ayahku saat ibu mengandungku.

Haha lucu sekali, tapi aku tidak keberatan jika hal itu aku alami sendiri yang penting anakku kelak akan menjadi anak yang baik.

Dua anak sepertinya cukup untuk keluarga kecil kami berdua, tapi jika diberi lebih juga tidak apa-apa yang penting kami berdua mencintai semua anak-anak kami.

"Hinata," suaraku terdengar serak saat mengeluarkan sebuah kata-kata. Mungkin karena tenggorokanku serasa kering inilah yang menyebabkan suaraku seperti ini.

"I-iya Sasuke. A-apa yang kamu butuhkan?" Hinata tampak khawatir sekali saat menatapku. Mungkin dia telah mengetahui kondisiku sekarang sehingga tidak mungkin ia meninggalkanku.

"Bisakah kau membawaku pergi dari sini Hinata? Aku ingin merasakan udara diluar untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Sasuke, jangan!" Hinata menangis. Dia mendekap tanganku dan menempelkan pipinya disana.

"Kau akan sembuh Sasuke. Besok, lusa, dan seterusnya kita akan selalu bersama hiks hiks" aku mengusap kepala Hinata untuk menenangkannya.

Seandainya yang dikatakannya itu benar bisa terwujut, maka aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu Tuhan. Tapi aku sadar betul dengan keadaanku sekarang Tuhan sehingga disaat-saat terakhirku bisa bersama Hinata sudah cukup untukku.

"Aku mohon,"

Dan berikutnya Hinata hanya bisa menuruti apa yang aku inginkan. Dia membantuku melepas semua alat pernafasan yang aku gunakan serta memapahku untuk duduk diatas kursi roda yang memang sudah ada didalam kamar.

Ditaman yang masih berada di rumah sakit aku duduk bersandar dibahu mungil Hinata sambil menutup kedua kelopak mataku. Aku sungguh ingin waktu berhenti sekarang juga agar diriku bisa selalu berdua bersama Hinata untuk selamanya.

Aroma tubuh Hinata bagaikan candu yang dapat menenangkanku dan menghilangkan rasa sakit yang aku rasakan.

"Hinata,"

"I-iya?"

"Aku mohon maafkanlah segala perbuatanku dulu yang telah banyak menyakitimu. Berkali-kali kata-kata kasar aku lontarkan padamu Hinata, akupun juga tidak pernah ada saat kau membutuhkanku. Jadi aku sungguh minta maaf padamu. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf padamu Hinata. Maafkan aku."

Aku merasakan jemari Hinata membelai rambutku. Dia membelaiku dengan pelan untuk membuatku semakin nyaman bersandar dibahunya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, tidak apa-apa. Meskipun aku dulu terluka akibat perbuatanmu, itu semua juga kesalahanku sediri bukannya kesalahan Sasuke. Harusnya aku sadar jika Sasuke melakukan itu semua pasti ada sebabnya, karena Sasuke tidak akan melakukan padaku. Sasukekan sangat mencintaiku hihi Iyakan." aku hanya tersenyum mendengar apa yang telah diucapkan Hinata. Tawa kecilnya juga menenangkanku. Jadi syukurlah luka yang aku berikan dulu karena pemikiran bodohku tidak membuat Hinata menderita sampai saat ini.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu Hinata. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu."

Tuhan aku pernah meminta permintaan terakhirku padamu. Tapi jika aku meminta satu hal lagi darimu, apakah kali ini kau akan mengabulkannya juga Tuhan?

Aku mohon buatlah Hinata bahagia. Disaat aku meninggalkannya nanti, aku yakin pasti hidupnya akan sangat menderita. Dia akan menangis, menangis, dan menangis.

Biarkan dia menangis untuk sementara, tapi disaat air matanya mongering dan tidak mampu keluar lagi, tolong kuatkanlah dia. Buatlah hidupnya bahagia dan pertemukanlah dia pada pria yang baik sebaik diriku yang mencintainya sekaligus dapat membahagiakannya.

Aku rela Hinata menjadi milik orang lain kelak asalkan Hinata dapat bahagia. Aku mohan Tuhan kabulkanlah permintaanku ini.

"Hinata,"

"Iya Sasuke?"

"Terima kasih kau telah hadir dihidupku."

"Aku juga Sasuke, terimakasih kau telah lahir ke dunia ini dan hadir didalam kehidupanku."

Aku tersenyum simpul mendengarnya "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

-END-

Ancur ?

Ya maap ^-^ review plizz


End file.
